Farewell, Hero
A Halcyon Community Center, August 27th 2019 The blonde and bearded Christopher Crossover is standing next to two bunk beds in the back room of the community center. He's talking to a short man with dirty curly hair and several holes in the bottom of his shirt, sitting on the lower bunk and leaning against the wall. This bunk is one of several sets of beds in the tiny backroom. The walls are lined with motivational posters of cartoon animals, saying things like 'You gotta lift yourself up!' and 'You’re not alone'. The two are smiling as they chat with each other. "When you’ve rested up, they’ve got a cornbread stew at the homeless shelter across 4th and Ellington. So sleep up, and if you need me I’ll be down the hall." Christoper turns around and sees Rhiannon, with her long silver hair, standing at the door to the back room. Rhiannon had been going over in her head what to say when she saw him… It had been- months? since they'd really spoken. For the first time, he hadn't been there when she needed him. Not before they left for Montreal. And then he was just completely gone after. All this time she'd been hoping he'd come back, even if it was just to check in and see how the Team was doing. But he didn't. She could just leave without saying goodbye. That didn't seem fair though. To either of them. For a time at least, he had been family… When he turns to see her, Rhiannon gives a small uncertain smile. "Hello, Chris… Is there- somewhere we can talk?" “Of course,” Mr. Crossover says with a smile. He turns off the lights to the guest room and they walk down the halls of cheap twisted carpet with blue and red speckles. Outside the window, a group of kids is laughing and playing basketball in a small outdoor court. One of the kids throws the ball really wide and it hits a black-haired, young boy. As his eyes start to water, an older teen runs over and picks him up. “I assumed once they found me it was just a matter of time. My office is just at the end of the hall.” Rhiannon follows quietly at first until they reach the office and shut the door. Her expression is serious and questioning. "Did you truly not want to be found…?" He walks around the desk and sits in his familiar posture reminiscent of his days as Cyclone during the Big Team and clicks a tiny button under his desk. “Rhiannon, it's not that I didn’t want to be found. I was hoping the transition to Godspeed would be smoother without me around. The team needs stability, and for any of his faults one thing that Godspeed can provide is stability.” Seeing him sitting there just like old times and talking just like the old him makes her chest tighten with grief. "Sorry to put it like this, but- that's bullshit. If you were just done with us and we'd become too much to deal with, fine. I understand. It was always a big job. Maybe too big. I'm sure plenty of people are impressed you made it as long as you did." Rhiannon's voice trembles slightly but she keeps going, determination in her eyes. "But if you wanted things to be better, if you wanted stability- you should have stood up to Godspeed and offered to run the team with him. He has strengths, but they're not your strengths. You're the one who brought us together. Who some of us would trust with anything. Do you know what he did? He put trackers in some of the Team. Without asking. Do you think that would have happened if you were there at his side? From where I sit, the Team is closer to falling apart than I've ever seen." There's a pause as her voice breaks. "You didn't even wait for me to get back… or say goodbye." “It’s not a goodbye. I’m not leaving Halcyon, I’m not hiding, and now that you’ve found me you're free to visit whenever you like. But from now on you’ll find that people are expecting a lot out of the Big Team. The trackers... were outside of my knowledge and out of my ability to control, but I trust that you’ve removed them. I’ve seen how you all have grown, and I know that you’ll be able to handle what is happening and still find who you are. But know that while I may not be a part of the team, I do still care about you. I think I can serve the city and each of you better away from the Big team for now. My strengths are better suited to places like this center, and as Christopher Crossover I can do more for the city than I ever did as Cyclone and on the Big Team." "If I hadn't sought you out myself, would we have ever spoken again? Because that sounds like goodbye to me…" Rhiannon pauses with a soft sigh. "I wasn't saying you should go back now. That option has already passed. I just wanted to understand the choice that you made… And I guess now I do. I'm glad you've found a place and a purpose that can make you happy." Perhaps surprisingly, she smiles at him. Though there's still the hint of tears in her eyes. "You shouldn't sell yourself short though, you know… Just because you can do more in a different way now doesn't mean that you didn't do a lot of good as Cyclone. I wouldn't be here without Cyclone. But- I actually did come to say goodbye. For now at least. I have to go back to Montreal, and this time I'm planning to stay. I'm hoping to still be available to the League and Halcyon and the Team if they need me, but… I won't officially be affiliated with any of them anymore. I'll just be- me. And hopefully, that's enough." His smile fades. “Will you be returning for yourself, or to save the people living in Montreal? Because you worry me, Rhiannon. You’ve always looked up to the heroes of this city and now you're about to strike out on your own to become a hero of your own. But before you do that, have you considered anything else in your time here?” He slides open his desk drawer and pulls out a small stack of pamphlets, placing them on the edge of his desk toward Rhiannon. The various papers read: Halcyon Historical Society, Marine Biology Institute, and Veterinarians Assistants Programs of Halcyon. “I know you have other interests, Rhiannon. Just because you have these powers doesn’t mean they need to define you the entirety of your life. After I reflected on my time with the Big Team, I realized that I was taking part in a program that wasn’t helping you explore your interests outside of the League. Before you leave, tell me you’ve considered all of your options." Rhiannon brushes her fingertips along the pamphlets, still smiling softly. “You made some good picks. But I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised… I’m going because someone I love is there. And I’ll do what I can to protect him and anyone else I’m able to. I hope that I can still protect people here too, when they need me, but I don’t intend or expect all my time to be spent as a hero. It’s still an important part of me though. Just like it is for you. Unless you’re going to try and tell me what you’re doing now doesn’t make you a hero too.” Her tone is slightly teasing. She pauses, seeming to consider whether or not to say what’s on her mind next. Finally she speaks again quietly, looking down. “Was it this you that I met in 2001? Do you- do you remember me from then?” Several blinks happen before a wide smile encroaches across Christopher’s face. "So you finally made it back there, did you? Gosh, that was an exciting time wasn’t it... that shield, the people, Windependence. I hope you’re aware, it took me quite a bit of time to find you when I put this team together. And you’ve really seemed to take my lessons to heart. I wanted you to know that I wouldn’t have made it through that invasion without you, but I couldn’t talk about it until I knew you’d been back there. Time travel is funny that way. I was so young back then, I was always so certain of everything. Honestly, I sometimes wish I could go back to that time and be that person again. But I think I’m a better person now, even if I’m a little less of a hero." "I guess that means I’m too late to stop you then, doesn’t it? You were already a hero when you walked in here. You’ve grown so much from that little girl who defended me from Gwendolyn’s knuckle sandwich or cried in my arms in that hospital bed." The girl’s expression brightens when he confirms that he remembers. She’s practically glowing with happiness, a warm smile on her face. “I think you still could have made it. But I’m glad you didn’t have to do it alone… Sometimes it’s hard to believe it’s only been a year since I came back to Halcyon. A lot has happened and a lot has changed, including me. I’m still not certain of everything, but I think I at least know the path I want to take forward. Just- don’t be a stranger, okay?” Rhiannon moves around the side of the desk, pulling something out and setting it in front of him. It’s a mint condition limited edition Cyclone trading card, signed to Rhiannon. There's a momentary flashback of a normal little girl with raven black hair and big green eyes shyly approaching the big popular hero Cyclone during his prime. “You have never stopped being my hero; whatever form that may take now.” Her voice catches on emotion. She leans forward and gives him a kiss on the cheek, a tear finally escaping to slide down her face. Christopher embraces Rhiannon as he gets up from his chair, squeezing her tightly. They remain that way until the air conditioner turns on and breaks the silence. He reaches over and picks up the card from the desk, examining it before placing it in his jacket pocket. "Of all my kids, you were always the kindest." As Christopher goes in for another hug, Rhiannon relaxes into his arms. "I’ll treasure it. Thank you for everything, Rhiannon." ---- The door closes behind Rhiannon as she leaves the room. Cyclone slides open the desk drawer and moves a couple of pamphlets to the side. A small button with a C is exposed and he presses it. The cheap plaster wall pushes back to reveal a small 7x7 rusted steel room with faded white and blue stripes lining the walls. He walks past a quiver and bows hanging on the wall, pulling a ball bearing cord. The light bulb clicks on. On the wall is a line of photos - teenage heroes of the Big Team and their friends. Cyclone takes a red sharpie hanging by a blue string and marks an X through Rhiannon & Narsus. He sits in the corner chair turns on a small computer. A cheery voice pings online. "Hello, Cyclone. Shall I run the search parameters again?" With a grin from Cyclone, he responds. "No, G.A.I.A. I’ve got a new plan." Then Cyclone places the card he received from Rhiannon next to the group photo he took of the Big Team just before last Christmas. Category:The Morrígan Category:Scenes Category:B-Verse